durararafandomcom-20200224-history
Mikado Ryuugamine/Relationships
To be reworked. Masaomi Kida Mikado and Masaomi had been friends since grade school. After Masaomi moved away to Ikebukuro, the two would keep in touch via email. Years later, as the two enter high school, Mikado convinces his parents to allow him to attend school in Ikebukuro. In the Yellow Scarves arc, Masaomi is trying to ensure that that Mikado won't be dragged into his gang's dispute with the Dollars. After he is overthrown as leader and betrayed by members of his gang, Mikado is among those who arrives to save him. In the following few arcs of the novels, Masaomi has pulled back from Mikado, blaming himself Mikado becoming involved in the gang activity. While Masaomi is refusing to meet with Mikado or Anri, Mikado pours himself into the maintenance of the Dollars, reassuring himself that he is carving out a place where him, Masaomi, and Anri can belong together. Anri Sonohara Mikado and Anri met as classmates and quickly developed a friendship because of their positions as class representatives. They, along with Masaomi, frequently hang out after school around the city. In the light novels, after Masaomi leaves the city, the two begin to spend much more time together, to the point where most in the school assume they have started dating. Indeed, they have even become somewhat famous around the school for it. However, they both deny these sentiments and insist on being only friends. From the beginning, it is clear that Mikado has interest in being more than just friends with Anri and has made attempts to further this goal at various points. However, his naturally timid nature often prevents him from expressing his emotions clearly. After Masaomi leaves, Mikado decides to avoid entering into an actual relationship with Anri because he wants everything to be as it was for Masaomi when he finally returns. Things get more strained for Mikado after the Toramaru incident in volume 5. After seeing Anri save his life not once but twice with Saika, Mikado begins to realize how useless he is and resolves to become stronger. This causes Mikado's darker half to emerge and he begins acting coldly toward many of the people he knows, Anri included. When Anri confronts Mikado about this, he coldly brushes her off and even breaks their promise about keeping their secrets until Masaomi returned. He points out how she kept Saika a secret and tells her to stay out of the Dollars' affairs. When Anri tells Masaomi about this, the two of them resolve to bring Mikado back to his senses. In chapter 4 of Durarara!! SH, it is revealed that Mikado and Anri have officially begun dating. Celty Sturluson Mikado saw Celty when he first came to Ikebukuro and encountered her online as Setton, but neither were aware of this until later. Celty later allied with Mikado to fight Namie and Horada. When Mikado started taking a darker path for the Dollars, she became concerned for him. She saved him when he tried to kill himself. Kyouhei Kadota To be expanded. Izaya Orihara Izaya and Mikado met on the internet. However, Mikado does not know who 'Kanra' is in real life at first. Mikado met Izaya face to face on Mikado's second day in Ikebukuro. Izaya knows that Mikado is the leader of the Dollars, but promises not to sell the information to anyone, however he doesn't keep this promise exactly. Instead of selling the information, he gives it away to Masaomi Kida for free. In the manga Izaya tells Mikado that it wasn't a coincidence that he met him - he was looking for him. Later in the novels, Mikado begins to rely on Izaya's information and advice. This is similar to how Masaomi depended on Izaya to lead the Yellow Scarves which eventually led to his downfall; Vol. 7 foreshadows that Mikado will be led down a dark path because of Izaya. However, in the same novel, Aoba reveals that both he and Izaya have grossly underestimated Mikado. Aoba Kuronuma Initially, Mikado and Aoba got along rather well. Aoba appeared to view Mikado as a sort of mentor to him and would frequently ask him questions about Ikebukuro as well as the Dollars. This was later proven to be a front when Aoba revealed himself to be the leader of the Blue Squares. Aoba simply wanted to get closer to Mikado so that he could use him to revive the Blue Squares to their former glory. When Mikado's dark side shows itself, Aoba's condescending tone is replaced by a more fearful one. Although Mikado is acting as the leader of the Blue Squares, it becomes very clear that he isn't a mere scapegoat for the police like Ran was. Aoba acts as Mikado's second in command, and they mutually benefit from the other. During the last volume, Aoba states that he truly did want to 'swim together with Mikado-senpai' and that they'd widened the tank for the Blue Squares to swim in, considerably. Aoba's initial fear of Mikado's darker nature had been short-lived, and turned into something akin to respect. He makes sure to tell Masaomi and Anri that, when he visits Mikado in the hospital. However, after having received a warning from Akabayashi, Aoba assures Mikado's friends that he will not be dragging him back to any dangerous activities. In Durarara!! SH, they are still shown to be on friendly terms with one another. Category:Relationships